


Sentry

by scy



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentry

**Author's Note:**

> Cameron is just *so compelling*, even 'at rest.'

Cameron stood watch. The first four nights she didn't move from her post until Sarah Connor walked down the hallway at 0304.

"This is getting to be a habit," Sarah Connor said.

"I am performing a necessary function," Cameron said.

"I know, you're supposed to protect my son, do you have to block the hallway at the same time?" Sarah Connor moved her mouth into a smile but Cameron didn't mimic the expression as she stepped back, pressing into the door. She would block doorways, hallways, or any other vulnerability that John Connor had.

When the door opened, Cameron stepped precisely out of John's way.

He was surprised to see her in front of him and frowned. "Have you been out here all night?"

"Yes," Cameron said. Her databanks informed her that it was right to be in close proximity to John in order to protect him. She did not speculate whether she would do so in the future, if it was correct, she would.

"Why?" John asked.

"I am keeping watch."

"Don't you need to sleep or recharge?"

"I perform regular maintenance which includes a backup of my systems, sleep is not necessary."

"Okay, so you can't sleep," John said.

"My programming doesn't not require such an action."

John opened the door further and motioned at Cameron. "Come in, it's late, or early, and I can't talk about this standing up."

Cameron followed John inside and observed as he got into bed and covered up. "That does not make sense."

"You might have noticed that humans don't make sense, especially when we're tired," John said.

"I have found that to be true," Cameron said. "It is very inefficient to depend on a cycle of dormancy in order to function properly."

"Get used to it," John said.

His comment was unhelpful and ambiguous, and Cameron made note of it. As John settled in the bed, Cameron turned to assess the room and its defenses. She found that the window provided an acceptable vantage point and from there she was able to survey the perimeter unimpeded.

"Do you have to do that?" John asked.

"What?"

"Stand there and stare at things, or me. My mom does the same thing, it's kind of freaky."

"I am guarding you."

"But you'll be able to, I don't know, sense anybody that comes around, right?"

"It is more effective this way," Cameron said.

John exhaled forcefully. "Well, just keep it down, all right?" He turned over and Cameron observed his vital signs until he was fully asleep.


End file.
